Vehicles often include moonroofs and sunroofs. Customers often desire an open feeling and the size of moonroofs has been increasing. The desire for an ‘open air’ feel may lead to the lack of a B pillar bow. However, vehicles must still adhere to certain strength requirements and moonroof assemblies must make up for the lack of support caused by the missing B pillar bow.